


Changing Room

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allira - Freeform, F/F, twfemslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira can't stop thinking about Allison.. even more so when Allison joins her in the changing room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kira Yukimura was most definitely not attracted to Allison Argent. She was not attracted to her plump lips and smooth long legs. She was not attracted to that beautiful smile or the even more beautiful mind. Kira was most definitely not attracted to Allison… except she was. Sometimes when she wasn’t even thinking she found herself staring too long at large blinking eyes that stared back at her and sneaking a look at the hunter whenever she could. There was fire in the pit of her stomach that was constantly being stoked by the beauty that had no idea just how stunning she was.  Yes it wasn’t the first time she had these feelings for someone, but it felt so incredibly new and powerful that it managed to invade every single moment of her thoughts. In the beginning she tried to push away into a box that she only ever opened in the darkness of night as her hands slipped underneath the hem of underwear. But soon, and sooner than Kira would have liked, the box managed to claw itself open and she couldn’t for the life of her bring herself to close it.

Even now as she was in the changing room of one of the 40 odd shops that Lydia had dragged all of the girls into, her mind wondered so deep into the Allison box that she hit the ground with a loud thud tangled in the jeans she was trying on.

“Ow.” Kira moaned as she rubbed her thigh which had hit a stool way too hard. She heard a soft giggle coming from the curtain. Her head snapped up as she saw Allison standing in the small room with her having pushed past the curtain.  Kira laid on the floor as her cheeks turned an alarming scarlet.

“Are you okay?” Allison asked between giggles and apparently ignoring the fact that Kira was now sat in her underwear, a shirt and jeans half way up her long slender legs.

“I fell.” Kira stated, still embarrassed by the whole event.

“I noticed.” Allison let out a loud laugh. “Need some help?”

Kira nodded back at the girl who was now rapping her arms underneath Kira’s before pulling her up. They were inches away and Kira could have sworn there was electricity dancing all the way across her skin. Before she knew what was happening Allison was bending down and pulling the jeans up Kira’s legs. The fire in the pit of her stomach was roaring as Allison’s soft hands brushed against her thighs and then her hips. Every single second felt like an eternity as Allison began to do up the button. Too soon Allison stepped back but both girls were incredibly flustered and Allison was breathing deeply. If Kira was more aware of just how beautiful she was she might have noticed just how much Allison was trying to calm the heat running through her body however she caught herself fast and began eyeing up the denim that now covered Kira.

“You uh - you look awesome. Lydia definitely won’t let you leave this place with buying them!” Allison exclaimed with a large smile all over her face. Kira had come to realise that the smile was incredibly contagious and almost as if on cue her own face lit up.

“Thanks. I think I will.”

“Good! Now hurry up and get changed and I’ll go tell Lydia to leave Malia alone for one minute! Honestly you’d think Lydia was going to buy her entire wardrobe.” Both girls laughed as Allison began to step out of the booth before quickly turning back and leaning close to Kira.

 

“Oh and don’t worry I won’t tell anyone you needed help getting dressed.” Allison whispered before winking at a flushed Kira and leaning in to leave a small kiss on Kira’s cheek.

 

 

 


	2. Slow

The confidence that had flooded Allison made her pull back from kissing Kira’s cheek and instead pressed her lips against the plump soft lips in front of her. Kira didn’t react and instead stood there frozen making Allison pull back fast.

“I… shit sorry Kira I didn’t-.” Allison rushed afraid that she kissed a girl who didn’t want to kiss her back. Before she could finish her sentence Kira’s lips were on hers. The kiss was no longer soft or tender instead it was coming from a place of extreme depth. Allison found herself pushing Kira up against the wall of the changing room whilst Kira slipped her tongue into Allison’s mouth. The feelings the girls had both pushed down for so long became overwhelming. Allison brushed her hand softly against Kira’s side before finding itself reaching beneath her shirt and brushing her skin lightly. Kira’s skin was the softest thing Allison had ever felt as her hands found the base of her spine.

Kira’s lips travelled to Allison’s collar bone as she left delicate kisses over the bare skin. She began to reach underneath Allison’s shirt and stroke the hard nipple tucked behind her bra. Their lips found each other again and the wetness from both girls soaked their underwear. Their bodies moved against each other and Kira felt like she was discovering something incredible. It felt familiar and so so right. But too soon they were interrupted.

“Allison? You ready to go? Malia said if she has to look at one more high heel she might have to maul someone.” Lydia laughed behind the curtain. The girls pushed apart from each other and began to pull their clothes back to an acceptable place.

“Yeah we’re ready.” Allison yelled back.

“Oh are you in there with Kira?” Lydia called back.

“Yeah! I was just helping her with her new jeans!”

“New jeans? Let me see!” Lydia pulled back the curtain with excitement in her eyes. “Kira you look so good! If you don’t buy them I’ll buy them for you.” The three girls laughed.

“I’m going to get changed. I’ll be out in a second.” Lydia turned away running back to Malia who stood by 10 shopping bags which Lydia had kindly bought for her.

“We should… slow… we should take it slow.” Kira whispered.

“Slow. Slow sounds hard but good.” Allison smiled back. “So are you free tomorrow night?”


End file.
